


Your Crooked Wings

by valxra (trashii)



Series: bleak bodies [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Reincarnation, Sibling Incest, mini-series, non-canon oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashii/pseuds/valxra
Summary: When Sasori leaves his village behind, he's not alone.





	Your Crooked Wings

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mini-series related to my story "desolate minds" — so i wouldn't recommend reading this unless you're familiar with said story.
> 
> thanks for reading, so without further ado... here's an akatsuki/kyojin mini-series!

Sasori left Sunagakure when he was fifteen-years-old. It was all too much for him: the war, the death of his best friend that was _all his_ ** _fault_**... Chiyo was only an annoyance; a thorn in his side that _tried_ to console him but would only irritate his already open wounds.

The only person that made Sasori feel better was his eleven-year-old brother, Kyojin. The redhead loved his brother, so much that it was probably unhealthy. Kyojin kept him somewhat sane, however, and made him feel _alive_.

So, Sasori took Kyojin with him.

* * *

 

Kyojin hadn't wanted to leave Sunagakure.

He had a life there. Friends and family... The brunette had even recently graduated from the Academy, landing himself on a team with Jin and another boy who he had yet to get to know.

Maybe if Sasori hadn't taken everything away, Kyojin could have found a new friend in his teammate. One that would be as close to him as Jin and Murai are.

It was too late for thoughts like that, though. Kyojin has had a lot snatched away from him, and he's always managed to cope and live on in some kind of way. Only... never has the thief been someone he _loves_.

Betrayal was new to Kyojin and he wasn't sure he liked it all that much.

* * *

One month goes by and Kyojin is still not sitting quietly. He struggles against his bonds, dragging his feet as Sasori pulls him along.

If he keeps this up, eventually Sasori will carry him instead. That's how the routine goes, as Kyojin has learned. His brother doesn't like to take too long on their journeys.

"Let me go back. I want to go home."

Sasori doesn't even glance back at Kyojin. He's grown used to the same two sentences leaving Kyojin's mouth. It was the only thing Kyojin said nowadays. Sasori always replied with the same thing.

"Your home is with me, Kyo."

The brunette would go silent for the rest of the day, seething in his thoughts.

* * *

The two of them do not just wander the desolate land. They take jobs and bounties —anything to earn some ryō— which is why Sasori always seems to be in a hurry.

He likes to be punctual, and hates having to wait on others so he isn't about to be a hypocrite and make people wait on _him._

Sasori did most of the work when it came to these jobs (assassinations and information gathering more than most), leaving Kyojin to wander the town they're currently residing in.

Sometimes, Kyojin would be forced to help his brother out as a means of "gaining himself some experience" and to learn how things work first-hand.

He hated every second of it, but he never did try to run away or escape from his brother's clutches.

There had only been one instance where Kyojin had tried to run, and Sasori had let him.

It was a day when Sasori was busy working on a mission, sneakily gathering intel at all the seedy places within the small village they were  
in.

Kyojin was by himself in their room at the inn, silently lying on the only bed in the room and staring at the ceiling as he debated on his future actions.

' _I could pack up and leave right now if I wanted to... So why don't I?_ '

After a few more minutes of fighting with himself, Kyojin put his things away in a bag before simply exiting out of their room's window.

Sasori would later see Kyojin pass by the shop he was in, but he would not follow the brunette. No matter how heavy the sight made his heart feel within his chest.

He had forced Kyojin to be with him for long enough; Sasori was starting to miss how happy his brother used to be whenever he looked at him. Now, Kyojin would only look at Sasori with resentment.

Perhaps to change that, Sasori would have to loosen his hold on him... Just a little.

Kyojin left that rundown village with a clone following not too far behind.

* * *

The first night on his own was bearable. Kyojin had trouble sleeping without knowing his brother would be there to watch over him, but he specialized in traps for a reason— and making sure he remained protected while he slept was one of them.

Next was hunting for food. Sasori was the one that usually did that, and though often Kyojin would tagalong on the hunt, he wasn't the one who took charge of it.

There were factors to take in: the time of day, location, and surroundings. Kyojin wasn't aware of what type of animals resided in these forests, so he didn't know what he was looking for.

Other than food and rest, company was the last thing on Kyojin's growing list of troubles.

Everything had been so much easier with Sasori, but now that he was on his own... it was if Kyojin hadn't learned a thing at all.

Had he been relying on his brother that much? It was a troubling thought.

* * *

Four days passed and Kyojin finally felt like he could do this. He had yet to find a village, or people at all, but eventually he knew he'd find someone to help direct him back to Suna.

That night, Kyojin sat by the campfire and cooked the rabbit he had found snared in one of his traps. It was a small thing, but food was food at this point.

A jingle of bells made the brunette pause in his progress as he stood. That was the sound of one of his traps going off; had he caught another animal already? It was a lucky night.

Removing the semi-cooked rabbit away from the fire, Kyojin readied a kunai and stealthily made his way to the trap that had been triggered.

Upon reaching it, Kyojin frowned. The trap had been activated, but there was no animal to be found. Where—

_Swoosh._

Kyojin ducked right in time for a kunai to lodge itself into the tree that was beside him.

Rolling over into the nearby bushes, Kyojin quickly maneuvered himself behind a tree before sprinting for his life. He did his best to suppress his chakra, but knew it'd only be a matter of time if the enemy could track him by scent.

He needed a game plan, and _fast_. But without knowing what he was up against, that was going to be a little bit harder to do... and Kyojin was never great with strategies.

His mind channeled through all the techniques he had learned before and after he was taken from the village, but none were coming to mind quick enough. In fact, the enemy was right on his heels. The brunette could sense their incoming chakra.

Gritting his teeth, Kyojin stepped out of cover and on reflex, performed the first jutsu that came to mind.

' _I hope this works— Propelling Winds!_ '

Just as the enemy comes into sight (a generic looking rogue Suna-nin, along with two clones) wind explodes from Kyojin's palms. His eyes widen in surprise right before he's flung into the air. The last thing he sees is familiar brown eyes on the missing-nin's face, widening in shock as he disappears above.

Then, all he can see is the top of trees and a _whole_ lot of sky.

" _Wrong jutsu!_ " Kyojin practically screams at the top of his lungs. He gasps as he momentarily suspends in the air for a moment, only to feel his stomach flip as gravity claims him once again. " _Shitttt_!"

He hides his face with his arms, trying to protect it from the harsh beating the air is giving him. Tears spring from the corner of his eyes, both from the pressure of the wind and the _fear_ of what fate has in store for him when he reaches the ground.

All at once, he is reminded of his first death. He remembers his family, his friends, his job... hell even his daily routine before the world went to shit. Most importantly, he remembered his brother.

" _Max..._ " He croaks. Okay, now he was _really_ crying.

Thoughts of Max led to thoughts of his other brother; the one that he _knew_ was alive and well. Sasori's love was twisted and warped, but Kyojin knew he meant well. He could still remember the days before Komushi had died.

They were all happy, or at least, as much as they could be. They were _definitely_ a lot more dysfunctional, though. This life probably wasn't the most ideal one, but Kyojin could say he was satisfied with it. He loves the current family that the gods or whoever have gifted him with. So, he wasn't just going to throw that all away again— not when he still has people worth living for.

Kyojin _wasn't_ going to give up this time.

He reaches the ground a lot sooner than he thinks, and he hears the distant frantic call of his name, but it's all muted to him. "Propelling Winds!" He shouts just as it looks as if he's too late, his hands fumbling to finish the hand signs.

The blast isn't as powerful as before, and he's prepared for the outcome this time. Instead of going _splat_ on the dirt floor or being _flung_ into the open air, Kyojin bounces a couple feet in the air before landing into someone's arms.

Or more accurately, someone jumps into the air and _grabs_ him.

" _Kyojin_ ," He hears— and the sound breaks his heart. He had never heard his name be called in such a desperate and _scared_ way. "I'm _sorry_ , I'm sorry..." He doesn't have to look to know that it's Sasori that's holding him tightly.

His brother continues to repeat the mantra, cradling him in his arms with the intention of never letting him go. His grip is strong, and Kyojin doesn't have the energy to fight back. Not after the emotional turmoil he just went through.

Kyojin can feel his energy fading, and he knows that when he wakes again... It will just be to another shit storm.

* * *

"I love you."

When Kyojin woke up, Sasori had expected to hear many things come out of his brother's mouth. _This_ was not one of them.

Sasori was sat by Kyojin's bedside. They were in a hidden village that was nearby to where Kyojin had camped out. It wasn't a ninja village; just a small place hidden to anyone that wasn't looking for it.

"You— What?" Sasori has a confused frown on his face, his hold on Kyojin's hand tightening as his heart beats harshly in his chest.

"I love you, nii-sama." Kyojin gives a weak smile, "D-Despite everything that's happened. I still love you. I don't know why, but... I don't want to leave you alone."

"Kyo-chan, I—" Sasori looked down, feeling truly ashamed, but regretting nothing. He had just wanted to scare his brother; had just wanted him to see it was safer to be with _him_ than without him. Not once did he think it would result in Kyojin almost _killing_ himself.

"I don't deserve your words, but I will take them all the same." Sasori gave his little brother a small smile, "I love you, too."

"I know," Kyojin laughed softly. "I know all too well."

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to read some more akatsuki/kyojin stories, then just let me know! i accept requests for any pairing, so long as it features kyojin.
> 
> many thanks to the **guest** from _ff.net_ who left this request for me!


End file.
